Meeting Familiar Faces and Falling In Love, Twice
by Lady Youko Kurama
Summary: Kagome was sent to kill Naraku. She failed. Now, her friends are dead. She goes to see her brother, Koenma. While she was there, she saw two demons she had thought she would never see again
1. Meeting Familiar Faces

Meeting familiar faces and falling in love, Twice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters or Inuyasha characters. This is a story I made for the enjoment of others, and I am not making money off of it

Koenma walked into his office, stressed out. Today was a very hectic day, for it was the day he had returned from the demon tournament, and not only were there mounds of paperwork, but he had to deal with Toguro and his father as well, and his day was not going well at all. He walked over to his chair ready to plop down in it and relax for a while, and then he noticed that there was someone in his chair. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "Jorge! Get in here and get this stranger out of my chair!"

The stranger looked sad, "You don't recognize me? Really? I'm crushed." The chair turned into full view and when Koenma saw who was sitting in the chair, he paled considerably. The last time this person was here, she blew the castle inside out to ruins, and parts of the castle were still under repairs. Jorge rushed in, almost tripping, and skidded to a stop when he saw who it was sitting in the chair. That was when Botan made her appearance, coming to give a report, and she also froze, and she became almost as pale as Koenma.

They stood there, terrified, when a portal opened and out came the spirit detectives. Yusuke called out, "Hey toddler! Who's the chick?" Koenma snapped out of his trance and yelled, "You idiot! Show her some respect! This is my sister, and the most powerful on n in the spirit world beside my father! She could beat the Spirit team, our last resort, with her hands tied behind her back!" Yusuke scoffed, "She isn't that strong, her spirit energy is lower than Kuwabara's!" For once Kuwabara ignored the comment, probably to mesmerized my the lady in the chair. The girl laughed, "oh really? And I guess you are Yusuke Urameshi, the one who died and the kid came out with one less scratch than he should have?" She laughed, and Yusuke grumbled, "Shut up!"

The girl stopped laughing and said, "So, you think me weak? Would you like to go one on one?" Yusuke nodded, eager to show this chic he was stronger, besides, he beat Toguro, and surely he could beat a girl! The girl walked out of the room and everyone followed. Finally, after several minutes of walking through the palace, she stopped and opened a door, revealing an empty arena. Stepping inside, she waited for the others. Yusuke stepped up to her and stood there with his arms crossed, giving her the first move.

The others stepped back from the pair and watched as the match progressed. Koenma, Botan, and Jorge already knew who would win. Yusuke stood, waiting for the girl to attack. He didn't see it coming. One moment she was standing 10 feet away from him, the next, he was flying into the wall, her fists out, punching him in the gut. He landed on the other end of the arena and crashed into the wall, leaving a giant crater in the stands where he landed. Apparently the punch was rather critical, for he collapsed on the ground in one punch. Everyone but her brother, Botan, and Jorge were amazed, even though Hiei did his best to hide it, it didn't work that well.

Yusuke regained consciousness rather quickly and gaped like a fish and asked, "Who are you?" The girl emotionlessly said, "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." Yusuke and the others nodded and everyone properly introduced themselves. After the introductions ended, in which Kagome didn't pay much attention to, she turned her back when suddenly she felt an entirely new aura, one she sworn she had sensed before, years ago. She turned around and the new person chuckled, "Hello Kagome."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X XXX X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Hello Kagome." Now it was my turn to stare, it was Youko Kurama, my old friend! I stuttered, "You died!" He chuckled, "No, I merely transported my spirit into the human called Suichi Minimino. I missed you. Where have you been?" He came up and hugged me, much to the surprise of everyone else. "I missed you too Youko." I hugged him right back, and Koenma fainted, making Yusuke laugh, Botan and Jorge worried, Hiei bored, and Kuwabara dumbstruck. Koenma regained consciousness rather quickly and asked, "How do you know the most perverted, twisted kitsune fox in the Makai world?" He asked.

"One, I met him 500 years ago, two, there was no Makai, three, he isn't that bad, he has a soft side, and four, he is my best friend, so don't you dare talk to him bad ever, or I will purify you, that goes for everyone!" Hiei backed away faster than the others, getting the message rather quickly. The others took about a second longer. No one had really tested to see if a human could be purified by a rather pissed off miko, and none of them wanted to be the test subjects.

Youko chuckled at me and said, "Calm down. We can't have you purifying anyone. Besides, you might hit me." That got my attention. "Why would I want to purify you?" I questioned. "You wouldn't but if you get really pissed off then you might not be able to control your powers and end up hitting someone important, like me." He leaned closer and I blushed. I turned back around and started to exit the now damaged arena and Youko followed me, while everyone else stayed behind. Once we left, and arrived back in Koenma's office, Youko asked me the one question I had wanted to avoid all night, "So, why are you back from the Feudal Era?"

I sighed, and braced myself, "Well, you see. It was the final battle with Naraku. You rmember him, right?" After he gave me a confirmative nod, I continued, "It was the last battle, and I was trying to not go full out, otherwise I could kill every demon around me, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru included, so I had to stick with my bow and arrows. Anyway, Naraku had attacked Sango and Miroku with his tentacles and the poison killed them," I started to cry, but continued, "And then Naraku killed Shippo. He then turned to me with an evil look in his eyes and grabbed me and started to try to sqeeze me to death, apparently. Well, it didn't have an effect, but Inuyasha thought it did, so he rushed in to save me and he was cut down too. At this point Sesshomaru had vanished, where too, I don't know, so I ran back here."

Now, at the end of the story, tears were streaming down my face. "Why did they have to die?" I sobbed. Youko came up to me and put me in his warm embrace, calming me down. He waited patiently for 10 minutes before I could speak again, and he said, "It's okay Kagome. Don't worry, I'll protect you no matter what." That made me laugh, "Why would I need protecting?" He said, "Yes, you are stronger than me, but naraku is still alive, and he might capture you and put you in a positon where you can't attack him." I nodded, that logic seemed reasonable.

I was exausted, today was the final battle with Naraku, and my friends died, and I saw Youko again, whom I met in the Feaudal Era, so I needed to sleep. Youko saw how tired I was so he sat down, me collapsing mext to him, and let me lean on his shoulder. I smiled slightly, glad to have him back, and fell into a deep sleep.

x x x x x

A few minutes after Kagome fell asleep on my shoulder, the rest of the gang, Botan, and Jorge came into the room and saw Kagome lying on my shoulder. Koenma looked at me and said, "When are you going to give control to Kurama again?" I replied, "Not now at least. she wants me at the moment, and is rather tired and stressed out, and Kurama agrees with me to let me be in control for a while." Koenma nodded but looked downstruck, obviously not wanting his sister to be in contact with me, the infamous thief Youko Kurama.

I stayed next to Kagome while Yusuke turned to koenma, "So, got any more missions for us?" Koenma nodded, "Yes actually. There has been a sighting of a demon in the human realm, and I need you to go to the demon and either bring him back to Makai if he cooperates, or kill him if he doesn't. I didn't pay any attention to the res of it, the dmeon was probably just a low class who even Kuwabara could kill in his sleep. *Don't think Kuwabara is weak just because he isn't as strong as us.* Kurama thought to me. I thought back, 'Yeah, but he is the weakest of all of us, and he should never show his weaknesses as easily as he does, and he also needs to get over Yukina, she obviously doesn' like him like that!' Kurama agreed and sunk back to the back of my/our mind and rested, not bothering me anymore

i looked at Kagome's sleeping form. I had missed her so much. I hadn't seen her in 500 years, ever since I had to leave her to go lead that stupid gang of thieves! I meant what I said earlier, i would protect herm, even on the cost of my own life. She was my best friend, right along side with Kuronue, even though he was dead. Kagome was the only one I had left that I cared about, ever since Kuronue died. I was sitting there in contintment, and started to purr. All of a sudden Koenma yelled out, "Youko, I need you to go meet the others! That demon is too strong for them to handle!" I asked, "What kind of demon?"

Koenma replied, "They can't tell, get over there!" I shook Kagome awake and said, "Kagome, i have to go. I'll be back. The others need my help." she looked groggy but said, not aasking, "I am coming with you." I nodded and Koenma made us a portsl to where the others were. I pulled out my rose whip and saw the others losing against a demon clad in purple with a purple torn hat and long hair, twirling a pendant. Both Kagome and I froze. Out of pure will power, I whispered, shocked, "Kuronue?"


	2. The Castle

The demon turned toward us, and sure enough, it was him! My old partner! Neither Kagome nor I had seen him for a few hundred years, and here he was, standing in front of us! When Kuronue saw us, he stopped attacking the others and looked happy, "Youko? Kagome? You're alive?" He walked up to us and gave us each big hugs, all of us happy to see each other. I bopped him on the head and said, "hOw dare yo make us think you were dead, you baka!" He knew I was joking, but answered anyway, "I never was. One of the little girls in the palace saved me and nursed me back to health. it was rather humbling for a little girl to take care of me for 300 years."

We all laughed and the others stood up, still hurting after Kuronue's attacks. We all left through the same portal, Kuronue coming with us. once we got through, Koenma asked, "SO did you kill the demon?" Kagome, Kuronue, and I laughed. That was when Koenma saw Kuronue, and I introduced him, "Koenma, this is kuronue, my old partner. Kuronue, this is Koenma, second in line to the throne of the Spirit World, the first being Kagome."

Kuronue bowed mockingly, just as I knew he would, "Thank you your royal highness, for sending those weak fools after me." Koenma sulked, not used to being mocked by anyone other than Yusuke. Kagome turned to me and said, "Youko, can we leave now? I'm ehxausted, and I feel like crap." I nodded and looked toward Koenma. He made us a portal that would take us to our old castle. Kurone, Kagome and I stepped through the portal, leaving the others behind, and sure enough, we were back at our castle.

Kuronue and Kagome gasped, obviously not expeting the castle to still be in tact. We walked in and Kagome headed for her old bedroom back when we knew here, which hadn't changed one bit. She fell on her bed and within seconds, was fast asleep. I stayed by her bed and kuronue walked in behind me, "How did you fnd her again?" I told him what I had seen in Koenm'a office and the arena, and then what Kagome had told me earlier about Naraku.

Kuronue growled and also vowed to protect her on his life. Both of us were very close to her and we couldn't stand if anything happened to her tp put her in danger. Kuronue left, supposedly to go to the library, and I went to my old rooms to catch up on some sleep. Kurama woke up and contacted me, *You have a very strong connection to both of them don't you?* When I nodded mentally, he continued, *I can't believe you aren't trying to flirt with her or anything like you normally do.* That made me mad, and I growled, ^You Idiot! of course not! Why would I do that to one of my best friends?^ Kurama apoligized and sunk back into blisful sleep in the back of my mind.

Once I reached my room, I lied down on the bed and slept, getting the first peaceful sleep I've had in a long time ever since Kagome and Kuronue disapeared. I woke up later, and found Kagome standing by my door, smirking. She laughed, "So even the great and mighty Youko Kurama gets sleepy huh? What a surprise." She was sarcastic again, that was always a good sign. I knew she was teasing, but I decided to show her what happened if she became sarcastic with me. I walked closer to her and started to tickle her with my tail, making sure to hit all of her ticklish spots. She started to laugh, and fell on her knees. Finally she surrenderes, "Okay, okay! I give up! You win!" I smirked and stopped tickling her, instead picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, taking her with me to see Kuronue.

She started to protest but decided that it wasn't worth it, and gave in. I walked over to the library with her still over my shoulder, and sure enough, kuronue was there. When he saw Kagome, he smirked, "What happened?" I chuckled, "She was getting sarcastic with me." Kuronue stood up and followed us to the living room, where I plopped Kagome onto the couch. She sat up, her legs still on the couch, and started to stand up, but to stop her I sat on her legs and stayed there. 'Get off Youko!" She exclaimed, but it seemed like she was enjoying it just as much a I was, along with Kuronue, who was smirking like mad. I shook my head, "Nope, you have to learn, Kagome, not to be sarcastic." It seemed like she was giving up, but instead, she wiggled her legs out from under me and set her feet down on the floor, proud of herself for acccomplishing such a feat.

Kuronue chcukled, and I pouted. Suddenly she got up and sat on Kuronue;s lap, who looked rather pleased that she chose him over me. I pouted some more, crossing my arms like a 5 year old. Kagome saw this and laughed, "Don't worry Youko. You'll get your turn." I cheered up. We all knew that we were only on a best friend level, but that best friend level was so extreme we would sacrifice our lives for another one of us. We all knew we were only teasing when it came to flirting and such, but it was still fun. Heck, i'm not sure if kagome knew this, but both Kuronue and I had feelings for her. I'm not sure if she shares those feelings or not. one thing we did agree on, though, when we met, was that Kuronue and I wouldn't treat he like any of the other girls we had met, playing with them then dumping them. And no, unlike the popular belief, we had never bedded a woman before. We were waiting for someone we actually loved.

Anyway, after Kagome sat in Kuronue's lap, I asked, "Are you two hungry?" kuronue and Kagome answered, "Yes." We all got up, Kagome rode on Kuro's shoulders, making me jeoulus, and we headed for the kitchen to whip us up a snack. After finding that all of the food was okay, because of a enchantment we ad put on it to make it stay good forever, we each ate a peanut butter sandwich and a bowl of pudding.

Once I had almost finished my pudding, I got an idea, and put a little bit of pudding on Kagome's nose. She jumped, "That's cold!" I laughed and leaned over to her, and licked the pudding off her nose. Kuronue pouted before doing the same thing. Kagome shook her head, "(Sigh) Wow guys, what did you do that for?" Kuro and I shared identical smirks, "Because we felt like it!" We laughed. Kagome sighed again and started to stand up, probably heading for the library. After she left, Kuronue and I quickly finishe dour sandwiches and went to what we called the prank room. Over the years, all three of us had collected prank items and put them in this room.

Once arriving at the prank room, we decided to prank Kagome by switching out her shampoo with a hair color changing mixture. We quietly headed for her shower, so she wouldn't figure us out, and replaced the real conditioner with the mixture. We silently chuckled, we couldn't wait until Kagome tried to wash her hair the next morning.

Both of us heading to the library, we foud Kagome and snuck up behind her. I shot Kuro a look that said that it was my turn to carry her on my shoulders, and Kuro silently shook his head. Kagome was so caught up in the book that she didn't notice us so I easily picked her up and saet her on my shoulders like a child. She looked around in surprise, and saw us below her. she shook her head and asked, "how do I put up with you two?" Kuro replied, "That's what you get for living with us Kags, never a moment's peace.' I agreed and carried her away from the library on my shoulders and we all headed for the wardrobe room. or should I say, Two demons and a captive who was stuck on Youko's houlders headed for the wardrobe room? Either way, it was fun.

Once we entered the wardrobe room, I set Kagome down and said, "We need to find you some more clothes, Kagome. Your school girl outfit won't work in Makai. You need something like our clothing." Kagome nodded and we all started to search for some clothing she could wear. Finally, we had the selection narrowed down to three different outfits. One was a gi like mine except it was black, tighter, and had a dragon wrapping around the back and the front. The second one was was a t-shirt with a knee length coat and shorts. The last outfit was a kimono like Sesshomaru's with the armor, exept it was purple and black, and instead of flowers, there were fangs.

Kagome coudn't decide what to choose, so Kuronue suggested, "Why don't you try them on and we'll see which one looks the best on you?" Kagome nodded and left the room to go change into one of her outfits. While we where waiting for her, we both started to fantasize what she would look like in each outfit. Finally she came back in the black gi, and both of us stared at her. The gi was lose fitting, like mine, but because it was black, it looked more complex and it also looked really good on her figure. After snapping out of my stupor, I said, "Try on the other ones." She nodded and left us in the wardrobe room again to go change.

once she left, we both stared at each other, and said at the same time, "Wow." We were still keeping the "teasing, best friends" relationship going with Kagome though, even though she looked really awesome in those clothes. soon enough, she came back in the fighting kimono with the fangs, and after we saw it, she went to change into the last outfit. I wondered what the last one would look like on her, for some demons would call the next outfit the outfit of an assassian. Then, when she came back in the last outfit, Kuronue and I atomatically said, "that one." Kagome nodded and handed back the other clothes.

Now, let me explain the outfit she was wearing that we had decided on. The t-shirt was a red t=shirt that stopped at her hips, which only brought the attention to her coat. Her coat was a knee length black coat that went well with the shirt. The bottoms were a pair of lose fitting shorts that went up to her mid thigh. She then had two twin blood red daggers in the inside of her coat, as well as a human gun.

Anyway, we all left the room, and all of us realized that we were tired, even though Kagome and I had both rested earlier. We each headed for our seperate rooms when Kagome fell on the floor, asleep. she didn't even make it to her room. Kuro chuckled along with me and I carried her bridal style to the couch, where I gently set her down and sat down on the other one, about to fall asleep myself. Kuro did the same thing and sat on the chair next to the couch, and soon enough, we where all fast asleep in the living room.

x x x x x (Next Chapter, The amusement Park)


	3. The Amusement Park

The net morning I woke up to see Kuro and Youko still asleep on the couches beside me. I got up to take a shower and get dressed before they woke up. After traveling through the castle to get to my shower, I undressed and turned on the water. closing the curtain, I sighed in relief as the warm water streamed through my hair, and I reached for the conditioner to wash my hair wish. After I slathered the soap through my hair, rinsed it, turned off the water, wrapped a towel around me, and stepped out of the shower, I looked at my reflection. My hair had pink highlights! I hated pink! Not bothering to get dressed, I went back to where Youko and kuronue where still sleeping and not so gently shook them awake. Once they woke up, I yelled, "You switched out my conditioner! my hair is pink!"

Wisely, they both ran away from me, and I went after them. For anyone visiting, it would be the strangest sight in the world to see two demons being chased by a girl wearing only a towel with pink highlights in her hair, while the two demons were laughing. I chased them through the castle until I caught up with both of them near Kuronue's bathtub and I got an idea. I let them run ahead and then I filled kuronue's tub with water, planning to dunk them in.

Leaving Kuro's bathroom, I caught up with them again near Youko's room and dragged them back to Kuro's tub. when they saw the water filled tub, they started to resist, but I kept a firm grip on them and threw them both in the tub. When they came up, they were both soaking wet with there clothes. Opps, that was something I didn't plan, The water made their outfit's see through. I blushed and turned my head away. I didn't think they knew, but I had a huge crush on both of them.

Suddenly i remembered that when there clothes were see through, I was still only wearing a towel. I raced out of the room back to my room and threw on my outfit. Heading back for the tub, I noticed that Youko and Kuro had changed clothing now too. I knew that because I ran smack into Youko's chest, oh, and both Kuro and youko are 7 feet tall, and had to grab onto him to keep from falling. youko and Kuro chuckled at this. I let go of Youko and asked, "So what are we doing today?"

Kuro replied, "Well, we are going to see Koenma to see if we can get permission to go to a theme park." I nodded, hoping my brother would agree. Understanding each other, we al headed back for the wardrobe room and picked out clothing that would make us look human. I got a spaggeti strapped tank top and a pair of boot cut jeans with a pair of Nike's. Kuro took off his hat, let down his hair, and grabbed a wife-beater with a pair of lose jeans, He put his famous pendant around his neck. With his hair down, no one would see his ears, he had on Adida shoes. He put a glamour on his wings so no one could see them. Youko wore chain pants, a wife beater, and converse, using a ball cap to cover his ears. He used a glamour to disguise his tail so no one could see it either.

I made a portal to my brother's office, and when he saw us dressed in casual clothes, he said, "Kagome, who are those two with you?" I laughed, "I'm surprised Koenma. you don't recognize Youko and Kuro?" Koenma looked shocked but overcame it and asked, "so why are you here?" Youko answered for me, "We would like your permission to go to the human world so we can go to the amusement park." Koenma turned to me, and I gave him my best pleading face. He gave in, "All right. You can go. Just be sure no one recognizes you. If they do, Kagome, make a portal and get out of there immediatly." We agreed and I made a portal to a secluded spot in tokyo near the counrty side.

We left and headed for the amusement park in the city. Not risking running, we caught a bus right outside of town after walking for about five minutes and asked if they drove to the amusement park. They did, so we climbed on and sat down, ignoring the others peoples stares. once we sat down and we started to move again, the person behind us asked, "Excuse me. how do you guys have such long, beautiful hair?" I turned around and looked at the person, it was a teenaged girl, and from the way she was eyeing Youko and kuro, she wanted thm for her own.

They saw this too and said, "We have always had long hair and the color hair. Please sit back, you dont want to get hrt." She at back furious that Kuro and Youko where not interested in her. I sighed in relief and they noticed. I think they guessed what happened, for they each held one of my hands, considering they were on either side of me. After several glares from the girl behind me, the bus stopped and we got off, for this was our stop.

Leaving the girl behind, we walked up to the gate and paid for our entry and wrist bands. Entering the park, Youko and Kuro recieved several looks from the girls, and I recieved several looks from the guys. I tried to ignore them, for I wanted to be with my friends today. Youko asked Kuro, "What do you want to go on first?" He shrugged, "I don't care. What about you Kagome?' Both of them looked like they expected an answer so I looked around and noticed a giant roller coaster. I pulled them toward it, while they chuckled.

The line was short so we got into the cart quickly. not wanting to reveal himself, Youko held on to his hat, and not wantng to lose his pendant, Kuro grabbed it with his hand and held on so it wouldn't fall off during the loops. The ride started once the carts were full, and we went up this giant hill that looked like it was about a 300 foot drop. Once the cart got to the top and started to drop, everyone on the ride screamed, but not Youko and Kuro. I was amazed they didn't, the drop was high, and fast! The ride continued for a couple more minutes before it stopped again and we got off to go somewhere else.

Soon, we had gone on 4 roller coasters. laser tag, the fireball, the freak out, the dice roll, and the spaceship. We decided to take a break on the fat rides and headed over for the bumper cars. We each once we got up to the front of the line, we each got into a car and waited. I planned to get my full revenge for what they did to my hair this morning.

Suddenly, the ride started and everyone started to drive. Some eopl were crashing into other people, others were just driving around trying to not get hit. I saw Youko and Kuro heading toward me, so I backed away before going forward and hitting them. They spun away, looking dumbfounded, and I laughed. They went back though, and hit my car. After a couple of more minutes, the ride stopped and we headed for a stand to get some food.

Kuro asked, "Hey Kags, what do you want to eat?" I thought for a moment, "Funnel cake." Youko chuckled, "Good choice." Youko then said, "You go ahead and sit down. We''ll go get the food. They left to get our food so I found a rather empty area to sit in and waited for them to come back. a couple of minutes after I sat down, a guy I didn't know came up to me and said, "What's a girl like you doing at an amusement park alone?" I stood up and started to walk away, but he just grabbed my wrist and said, "Now now, you don't need to be in a hurry." I tried to yank my wrist away, but the guy had an iron grip, and I couldn't get away from him without hurting the guy and breaking his arm.

"Why don't you come with me sweety?" He asked. I smelled his breath, the dude was drunk. There was still no one around, and Youko and Kuro weren't back yet, so I had to wait for someone to help me. "No." I stated simply, trying to get the drunkard to understand. That was when Youko and Kuro arrived. They set the food down and narrowed their eyes at the guy. Kuro spoke for both of them, "Is there a problem?" The drunkard took one look at my friends and backed off, "No dude, everything's fine. Bye!' He ran away and they sat down. "You okay?" They asked.

I nodded, and we started to eat. My funnel cake had powdered sugar on it, just the way I liked it. I thanked them by huggung them. They chuckled, and once we finished our food, we decided that it was time to go home. After walking back to where we had portaled, I made a portal back home. Once we stepped through, I leaned on Youko's shoulder and yawned. He noticed and chuckled, "Kagome. Go to sleep. We can carry you to your bed." I complied and fell asleep.

x x x x

When Kagome fell asleep, I picked her up and Youko and I took her to her room. Once I set her down on the bed, Youko tucked her in and we left quietly so we wouldn't disturb her. I looked at my partner, youko, and said, "You're in love with her, aren't you?" He nodded and asked, "You?" I also nodded. It was ironic really. We had always shared everything, and now we were both in love with the same girl, a girl who stole both of our hearts, even though they were locked in ice.

We ourselves went our seperate ways to our rooms, and I quickly fell asleep, dreaming not dreams, but memories of Youko and me when we first met Kags. (I will explain later). When I woke up, I saw that it was the next day, early morning, so I got up and headed for the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast. I grabbed a bowl of cereal and started to eat it when Youko came in, still sleepy. Heck, the guy was practically sleep walking! That was when I remembered that I still had the spell on my wings, and let the spell drop, once again letting my wings show. Somehow in the middle of the night my shirt had dissappered so I was shirtless, and didn't have to worry about tearing it. Youko grabbed an orange from the fridge and sat down beside me. I noticed that he was shirtless too, and his tail was visible

That made me smirk. Two shirtless hot, sexy guys, and one girl, wonder how that would work out. Soon after Youko came in, and I was putting my cereal bowl in the dish washer, Kagome came in, still half asleep herself. She saw us and blushed. I couldn't blame her, she had told me once that she had never seen a guy shirtless, much less two hot and sexy demons. She grabbed an apple from te fridge and started to munch on it. I walked up to her once she finished the pple and whispered an idea to her on how to wake up Youko. She agreed and we snuck up on him.

He was totally oblivious to everything because, well, for the first 30 minutes of the day, he wasn't a morning person at all. I nodded ai Kagome, and grabbed Youko from behind. Kagome ran ahead of me into the closest tub and filled it with water. I dragged Youko over to the tub and dumped him in. well, to say something, he came up rather quickly. "That was freezing!" He exclaimed, glaring at us. We laughed. Kagome said, "Wow, this is amazing. The great and mighty Youko Kurama, wet." We laughed some more and Youko pouted, "You will pay for that Kagome." She squealed and ran away from him, but he caught up to her quickly. I was following them, and saw Youko pick up Kagome like a sack of potatoes and carry her off. I followed, wondering what would happen next.

"Come on you. You are going to pay too." I followed them into the living room where he sat Kagome down on the couch and sat across from her. I sat between them when Youko said, "We are playing truth or dare. I am first, then you Kagome, and then Kuronue." We nodded. Youko started and said, "Kuronue, truth or dare?" I said, not sure what to expect, "Dare." Youko smirked and said, "You have to kiss Kagome on the lips." We both blushed but we leane over and I kissed her quickly on the lips.

We were blushing like mad and then it was Kagome's turn, "Youko, truth or dare?" Youko thought about it for a minute, "Dare." When he finaly replied, Kagome said, "You have to kiss Kuronue." We both grimaced. He gave me a quick peck on the lips. Then it was my turn, "Kagome, truth or dare?" She thought for about 3 seconds, "Truth." I smirked and asked, "Do you love us?" her face turned as red as a tomato, "Yes." She said. "When?" I asked. "She blushed even more and said, "About 2 months after we met."

Youko and I chuckled and it was Youko's turn again. "Kagome, truth or dare?" She replied, "Umm, Dare?" She chuckled nervously and Youko smirked again, "You have to go with Kuronue and me at the dance tonight held by Mukuro." She nodded, glad it wasn't something more. Then he added o to it, "And you have to wear whatever dress we pick out." She blushed slightly and agreed. It was her turn again, and she turned to both of us, "Youko, Kuronue, Truth or dare?" We both said dare. She got a mischievious look in her eyes and she said, "You both have to kiss me. Not a quick peck on the lips either." We looked at each other, this was a dare we liked!

Youko stood up and sat down by Kags and started to kiss her. He pulled her closer to him and french kissed her for about 30 seconds. When he was done, I walked over, sat on her other side, and did the same thing. by the time we were done, she was blushing and we were smirking like mad. I said, "You know, let's stop this for now and have some fun." Youko looked at Kagome, "Want to?" She asked, "What kind?" I answered, "Oh, you know, just the kind of fun kitsunes like to have." She blushed, getting the message, but nodded.

I stood up and got a bottle. When I sat back down, Youko explained the way we play it, "If the bottle lands on us guys, the guy it lands on gets to french kiss you, and if it lands on you, we both get to french kiss you." Kagome blushed even harder but agreed to play the game. We spun the bottle, and it landed on Kagome. We smirked, and I pulled her closer to me, grabbing onto her back, and let her know that my tounge wanted entry to her mouth. She agreed, and I explored every inch of the inside of her mouth with my tounge. When I finally pulled away, Youko stood up and lifted her up to where her legs were wrapped around him, and started to kiss her that way.

He carried her to her room and sat down on her bed before pulling back. Now she was blushing so much, her face looked like a fire truck. When he pulled away, while she was still registering everything, we left the room and locked it so we could pick her out a dress for the demon ball tonight. By the time we left, she still hadn't proccessed everything yet so we could slpit away without getting into trouble.

Heading for the clothing room, we each searched through the dresses to find ones that would look good on her, considering we knew the size she wore, and each picked out 5 dresses. We got that number down to one. The dress we chose was a color changing dress, meaning it got darker as the fabric reached down to the bottom of the dress. The colors changed from a very light blue to a really dark, almost navy blue, and the sleeves were about an inch long, and they were wavy. We picked out a pair of black heals to go with it, and a double hearted necklace that we had had for a long time that had our names on them. We had planned to give them to the gilrs we fell in love with, but considering we both fell in love with Kagome she got both of them.

We then had to pick out our outfits, and Mukuro said that all demon males had to wear tuxedoes, so we each picked a tuxedo and helped the other one get there's on. We got black dress shoed to go wih the tux's, and decided to leave our hair, even though I had to take my hat off. I checked to see if my pendant was still around my neck, it was.

We grabbed the dress, shoes, and necklace and headed for Kagome's room. Once we unlocked the door, we saw her asleep, hugging her pillow, and snoring the timiest bit. We grinned, she was so cute! Youko shook her awake and when she sat up, I said, "Come on Kags. You need to get dressed for the ball." She stood up, still groggy, and followed us to her bathroom. I handed her the dress and she closed the door to put it on. When she walked out, I noticed several things wrong. I turned her around and zipped up the dress all the way and Youko fized the creases at the bottom. When the dress was done, We walked into her bathroom and Kagome sat down by her mirror.

I grabbed a bruh and started to gently brush through her hair, getting out all of the tangles. When that was finished, I took a curling iron I found in her draw and curled her hair. When I finished, her hair looked more wavey than anything else. Youko took over the rest. He put Kagome's hair up in a half bun so that part of her hair was hanging loose. He then slipped her shoes on. I applied the eyes shadow to her face and a little lipgloss to he lips. That was when Youko added the finaling tounch, the necklaces. When they were clasped, she looked at them curoiously and asked, "What are these?"

"They are gifts Kags. SInce we both love you, you get both of our hearts. On the hearts, our names are engraved." She looked at them closely in awe and said, "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me." She stood up and we all left for the ball, Kagome making a portal to the castle. When we arrived, all of the other fancier, classier demons were arriving as well. We walked inside, having everyone staring at us. It isn't every day that you find two supposed dead demon,s who just happen to be Youko kurama and his partner, Kuronue, me, arrive with a beautiful woman with them, and judging by there behavior they were in love with the woman. Walking into the ballroom, every demon male aristicrat there stared at Kags in awe. Then, when we both growled at them, they turned back to their ates, not wanting to be chopped into tiny pieces.

When everyone arrived, the music started,a dn every one started to dance. The aristicrats didn't exactly appreciate fast music, so all of the songs played were slow. Youko got to dnace with Kagome the first time, and when the next song started, I butted in. It went this way the entire night, Youko danced with her, and then I danced with her. Finally, two hours later, the ball ended and everyone started to leave. Kagome made us another portal and we went home. When we go there, Kagome commented, "You know, it seems like every night since we've been here I've been absolutly exausted and can't even stay awake long enough to lie down in my bed." she smiled, tiredly.

Youko said, "Don't worry about it. You, even though you are more powerful that both of us, and are the daughter of Emeror Enma, are not a demon, and can't stay awake as long. We understand. If you want to, we can carry you from here." She shook her head, "No, I can walk from here, thanks." Still, we both followed her to her room to make sure she didn't collapse on the floor, and she didn't. We slipped her dress off and put her in a pair of her pajamas. We then both headed for our rooms and again, like last night, I was asleep instantly.

**Next Chapter: Finding an old enemy and Saving the Family**


	4. Saving the Family

I woke up in the middle of the night, awakened by the sound of Kagome's scream. I got out of bed and flew to her room, Kuro right behind me. Kagome was awake, crying. We walked up to her, "What's wrong?" She cried, "Naraku...he...sent...me a vision...that he is...still alive...and he is in the human world...looking for the people...I called family for those few years." She was terrified, I couldn't blame her. While she was in the human world, trying to defeat Naraku, those people where the closest thing she had to family before she met us. I know I would be terrified if either her of Kuro was in danger.

I held her close, "I'ts okay Kagome. It's okay. We'll go tell Koenma. Can you make a portal to his office?" She nodded and a portal appeared. I held her close to me as she cried and all three of us rushed into the Spirit World. Koenma was asleep at his desk when we got there, so Kuro rushed up and shook him harshly awake, "Spirit Guy, Wake Up! We've got an emergency situation here!" Koenma woke up and looked around so fast he aslmost fell out of his chair. "What is is?" He demanded, then he saw Kagome. "My god! Sis, are you okay?" He turned to me, "What did you do to her?"

I became mad, as if I would make her cry, "You idiot! put aside your suspisions! Naraku is after Kagome's family in the human world as we speak!" Koenma paniced and called in Yusuke. A good 5 minutes later, where Kuro and I were becomeing more and more impatient, the Spirit Detectives came in bar Kurama since he was still unaware and I was in control of the body. "What is it toddler?" They saw us and froze. It isn't often you see the girl who is the next heir fo rthe spirit world throne, and who is the stongest human gilr, or maybe demon girl, crying, having to be supported by the thiefs Youko Kurama and kuronue.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked. "A demon named Naraku is after her human world family at this very moment! Help them protect her family!" Kagome stopped her tears and dried her face, "Come on." She made a portal to her shrine and we all stepped through, bar Koenma. When we got to the shrine, we saw that Naraku was already there,about to kill the family. He saw us and smirked, "So, Kagome, you are still alive. And Youko Kurama and kuronue also! i haven't seen you three in 500 years!' I growled, how dare he treat us like his friends when he was killing Kags' human family?

Kagome growled at him to, and said, "So, Naraku. You decided to come to my human home, and try to kill my human family. Well, it;s to bad for you that I can protect my human family, considering i'm not human." Naraku stared at her, "What?" he demanded, wantin gto know more. She kaughed, "it's sad. The supposed Dark Lord of the Feaudal Era can't figure out if someone is holding back on their power, a lot? Let's get something straight Naraku, I will protect those around me, even if they are human. So, either leave, now, or be killed."

Naraku laughed, "Oh, and how are you, a worthless wench who is nothing more than a shard protector, defeat me?" I flinched, he just hit a very sensitive nerve for her. So did Kuro. When she spoke, her voice was so cold, I could swear ice crystals were starting to form in the air. "Naraku, you dare try to twist up everything and try to copy Inuyasha? YOu dare?" She was really angry now, and everyone stepped back but Naraku. She started to gather up spiritual energy into her palm, and just as she was about to fire, Naraku got what was about to happen through his tiny, pea sized brain.

He vanished in mid air, saying, "I will be back, you can count on that." Kagome stopped her attck and went over to her human family. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried. They nodded, shocked. After escorting them inside, we all went back through Kagome's portal and landed back in Koenma's office. "What happened?" He asked. Hiei, surprisingly eplained, "When we got, there the demon Naraku was about to kill Lady Kagome's human family. He started to taunt her and hit a nerve when he called her a worthless wench and a shard detector. She was about to kill him when he vaniched, saying he would be back."

Koenma nodded and let us go. The Spirit Detectives went back to their homes and Kagome whipped us up a portal to take Her, Kuro, and me back to the castle. By this time it was about 5 in the morning, and all of us were tired. Kuro and I didn't want anything to happen to Kagome, so Kuro asked, "Is it okay with you if we all sleep in the living room tonight? We don't want anything to happen to you." Kags nodded and we all selected a couch and fell asleep for the second time, and knowing us, we were probably going to sleep half the day.

x x x x x x

Once I agreed to all of us sleeping in the living room, I fell asleep rather quickly. When I woke up, I checked the time and saw that it was 1:00 in the afternoon. I got up, to find that the other two were still asleep. I quickly grabbed a spare bit of paper and wrote a note athat said I was going into the human world to go shopping, and I would be back later. after popping by my brother's office to inform him where I was going in case the other two got frantic, I popped into an alleyway where no one could see me arrive.

After exiting the alley, I first headed for the mall, where I used my credit card, which I had gotten from Koenma, saying that it had a limitless amount on it, to buy a couple of clothes for me and a pair of earrings from our Hot topic. I then started to search for presents for all of my friends; meaning Youko, Kuro, my brother Koenma, Botan, even though I didn't talk to her much, and Jorge. After searching in about 5 different stores, I finally found everyone a gift.

i had gotten Botan a shirt that said "Reapers Rock" on it, Jorge got a rapper shirt, considering he loved to rap, Koenma had gotten a picture frame him when he was younger, and me babysitting him. Kuro and Youko both got a hand crafted heart with my nam eengraved saying, "You have my heart forever". When I left the mall, i headed for a secluded alley and made another portal and went back to Koenma's office. As soon as I entered Koenma's office, I said, "Hey Koenma bro', get Jorge and Botan, I have gifts for them." He nodded and yelled out there names.

Soon enough, they came into the room, ans when I saw them, I said, "I have presents for you." I got out their presents and gave them to them. Then I put koenma's picture on his desk. As they looked at their presents, I waited. botan and JOrge thanked me first, then Koenma said, "Thank you Kags. this means a lot." I nodded and left back for the castle, where Kuro and Youko were worryingly pacing around, waiting for me.

When they saw me, they ran up and Kuro exclaimed, "We were so worried! Where where you?" I sighed, "i told you in the note, I was shopping in the human world." Youko said, "Yes, but what if Naraku had kidnapped you while you were shopping?" I shook my head, "He couldn't have. The mall was too crowded. Besides, how else would I buy you presents?" They thought of this.

I got out their necklaces, and when I gave their presents to them, they each kissed me once, quickly, showing there great thanks. "Thank you Kags, but why did you buy them?" Kuro asked. "Because I wanted to, and you both deserve something. You gave me your hearts, and your heart necklaces, so I felt like I should do the same." They hugged me before Youko went back into protective kitsune mode, "You still could have been killed. Why did you endanger yourself like that? You could have had someone go with you. We would have, and would have Botan or Koenma, why didn't you ask them?" This was the part I dreaded, "So you don;t like the present? It's my heart, are you not exepting me? Am i just another girl to you?"

Youko quickly back-pedaled, "No, that isn't what I meant. But you re so stupid as to put yourself in danger." He then realized what he said just as I turned away and headed for the garden outside. So, I was nothing to Youko. I was just another girl. I wondered if Kuro felt the same way. I wondered if I was just another girl for them to keep and then dump when it was convienient. This upset me, I loved them, and they told me they did too. Suddenly I saw Youko and Kuro walk up to me, looking concerned. I braced myeslf for the goodbye, but they surprised me.

Youko talked first, "Kags, I'm sorry. I really do love your gift, we both do. It's just we were worried about you, and when you suddenly left a note that said you were going into the human world alone, we became worried for your safety. That's all." I looked at them, "So you really mean it when you said you love me? Your not just using me?" Kuro immediatly said, "Of course we love you. No, we aren't just using you. Why would we use you? Why would we use the girl that had not only leted our ice hearts, but also stole them? We would never use you." I felt a little better after that.

Kuro said, "Kagoeme, we want to show you something. Climb on my back." I asked, "aren't I too heavy?" Both of them chuckled, "Kags, you way about 100 pounds max. We're both demons, both of us can carry really heavy loads. You are as light as a feather." Kuro answered. I climbed on his back and we sped off. After a few minutes of traveling, they stopped and Youko covered my eyes. "We want it to be a surprise." Kuro grabbed my hand and started to guise me somewhere, and hen it seemd like we had climbed over about 10 boulders, Youko uncovered my eyes.

What I saw before me was beautiful. It was a hot spring, except that there was a natural waterfall also, and the whole area was surrounded by grass and partly hidden by trees. "It's beautiful you two!" I exclaimed. They chuckled and Youko pulled something out of a bag he had on his shoulder. It was a bathing suit. I thanked them and hid myself behind the trees ans changed into my swimsuit. When I stepped out, They were in there swim shorts and we slid into the water and started to relax. "Thank you guys. I'm sorry I doubted you." They said, "It's okay, we don't mind." We continued to soak in the water, relaxing, for several more minutes. Finally we decided it was time to leave, and Youko handed me a dry towel, and wrapped one around himself, and Kuro also wrapped one round himself. I noticed that both of the them were wearing the neckalce I had given them. I unconciously checked to see if I was wearing mine. I was. We headed off back for the castle and after we changed clothes, I went to cook lunch.

I decided to cook all human food. I would cook macaroni and cheese, peas, and . chocolate cake. It took me about 1 hour to cook everything, and during that time I had to shoo away Youko and Kuro 3 times each, for they wanted to see what I was making. Finally, when everything was made, I brought the food to the table and called for Youko and kuro to come and eat. They came quickly, and started to eat. Youko and Kuro sighed in said, "This food is great Kags." Kuro nodded. once they finished the mac and cheese and the peas, I brought out the chocolate cake.

Both of them grinned widely when they saw the cake and I cut them eat one piece. They started to chomp the cake down quickly. When they finished, Kuro put up his dishes, but Youko put on his puppy dog face, and let me tell you, it is hard to resist that face when the person, or demon, making it is sexy, had fuzzy ears, and a cute tail. I gave in and gave him another piece. He grinned even wider than he did before and dug in, getting chocolate on his nose. I reached over and licked the chocolate off, and I blushed, while Youko smirked. I didn't know why I smirked, after all, I was the one who licked it off, not the other way around.

Finally Youko finished his cake and put his dishes up. I asked, "So what are we doing now?" Youko and Kuro shrugged. "Want to ask koenma if he needs any help on missions?" He asked. I nodded, and made a portal. When we stepped in, Koenma-kun was talking to the spirit detectives. He saw us and said, "You're just in time Kagome. I need your help, along with Youko's and Kuronue's. yusuke and the others are going to take on Suzaku's succesor, who is said to be stronger than Suzaku." I thought about it for a second, "Sure, we've got nothing to do."

Koenma thanked me while Yusuke complained about having a girl along. I sent him my coldest glare, and he shivered and shut up. Youko commented, "Wow Kagome, that glare made me afraid!" I grinned. Koenma just shook his head and made us a portal to the spot of our mission. We stepped through and I saw Kuwabara land on his butt, even though he had been through portals before. Urameshi saw this as a chance to make fun of him, "Wow Kuwabara. You've been through a portal loads of times, and yet you still fall on your butt."

Kuwabara got all tough on him "What did you say Urameshi? I cn still kick your ass anyday!" Yusuke laughed and we all headed over for the spot, which happened to be SUzaku's old castle. We walked through the entrance way and saw a whole bunch of demons coming at us. Yusuke commented, "These are the same guys as last time. We can handle them." As they got closer, I charged up my spiritual energy in my hand and got ready to fire, when they all of a sudden stopped. They started to whisper among each other, "That's Youko Kurama and kuronue! The two most famous thirves in demon world. We're screwed!" We conintinued to walk toward the caslte, and the little minion dudes got out of our way.

Youko and Kuro chuckled at this, amused. We entered the castle and all of a sudden Yusuke said, "If they have the same defences. then the next thing we have to face is the dropped ceiling." We nodded our understanding. Soon enough, a flying eye demon came up and said, "so, you're back again? Let's see if Hiei can save you this time." The ceiling dropped on us and we tried to hold it up. The demon said, "You know how this works. go ahead, try. You won't succeed this time though, the new master made it better." I contined to hold the wall up, with the others, and Yusuke said, "Youko, go turn the switch on the wall. We can hold up the weight." Youko nodded and let go of the wall. All of the weight he was holding up dropped on me and I fell to one knee. Holding a lot of weight for too long can tire out anyone.

Youko ran quickly up to the switch, but the demon said, "Your Youko Kurama, right? well, my new master can use someone like you. We might even make you the general." Hiei scoffed, "That's the second time he's tried that. didn't work on me either." Youko just killed the demon, not having as much mercy as Hiei did the first time and pulled the switch. The wall lifted and I sighed in relief. The weight had hurt my back. Youko came back over to us. Kuwabara, as we were leaving, commented, "It might have just been me, but the wall didn't seem as heavy this time." Hiei scoffed, as did Kuro and Youko. Hiei answered, "That's because Kagome was taking most of the weight fools." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at me with respect in their eyes.

We continued on to find Suzaku's successor. I was curious as to who he was, Koenma apparently didn't know, and I never got a name. As we turned a corner, we all heard a voice say, "So, Koenma sent the detectives to kill suzaku's successer. I'm sorry to say you will all die here." Out of the shadows came a demon who looked like a rock with multiple body parts. Youko said, "Kurama told me about him. There is a red stone that keeps his body in it's crooect positon when he joins together, and you have to destroy the stone." The demon said, "So, you're back. It's a good thing the master brought me back, for now I can have my revenge!"

Naraku!


	5. The Mission

Kuro walked up, "I will take you demon." He said. He had a really good eye, better than Kurama's, and equal to Youko's, and he was really good with spotting shiny, difeerent, or unique things. That came from being a thief. The rock demon laguhed, "Just you try." He Kuro attacked but the demon sunk under the ground, coming back up behind him. I yelled, "Behind you!" Kuro jumped out of the way a second before the demon's tail made a crater where Kuro was standing. Using his claws, kuro cut up the dmeon into lots of pieces, and while the demon was reassimballing, he seemed to be looking for something.

Spotting his prize, I saw him moving in a blur and taking the obect, too fast for the demon to tell what he was doing. The demon lughed, before noticing he was upside down, "Not again!" He yelled right as kuro destroyed the stone. We moved on, and I was leaning againt Kuro's shoulder, glad he wasn't hurt. We moved on and all heard a roar. Kuwabara said, "Is that Bayako?" Hiei nodded, and kuwabara said, "But I already defeated him!" Yusuke scoffed, "Really, it was Seryu who finished him off." Kuwabara was ready to pick a fight but we arrived at the next demon's chambers.

The demon roared, and said, "So, you are stupid enough to come back and try to fight me again. Last time you were just lucky, and yet you still didn't kill me off. Now that the master has brought me back, I will get my revenge!" Kuwabara started to move forward, but Yusuke blocked him, "kuwbara stop. You got out alive by sheer luck last time, and now Byakko is even stronger." Kuwabaar sulked and Yusuke asked, "Do you want me to take him?"

Hiei, youko, Kuro, Kuwabara, and I nodded and I added, "Kuro has already fought, and Kuwabara is to weak, and Youko and I agreed to take on the last guy, and Hiei can get the next ice demon next, so you are the only one left." Everyone nodded agreement so Yusuke stepped up to the demon and said, "You won't get off so easily this time." Bayyako said, "You did defeat Suzaku the last time, so I will go ahead and take you to the room from hell." The others didn't look that worried, so I decided that he would be okay and went to follow them to the room Bayyako was talking about. when we got there, I saw a room filled with platforms and under the platforms was a lot of acid.

I was worried for Yusuke, so Youko and kuro sqeezed my hand, trying to reassure me. Yusuke went up and hopped on the platform, getting ready to fight Byyako. The demon cat roard again and spit out what looked like his version of a cat's hairball. He aimed it at Yusuke' who jumped tot he next platform. Seconds after the hairball hit the platform, the platform collapsed. I sighed, glad that Yusuke wasn't on it. Youko said, "Kurama told me about this too. The hairballs are really acid and so is the liquid under them. As long as Yusuke can reach Byakko without falling, he'll be fine." I nodded, glad that he told me.

I went back to watching Yusuke, and saw that the platforms around him were disappering quickly. Finally the only one left was several meters away. Yusuke grumbled, "Not this again, Kuwabara had to do the same thing." Byakko laughed and said, "now it's yor turn to jump the gap, but how will you? The gap is wider now, and you don't have an aura spear like the stupid one did." "Hey!" Kuwabara protested, but Kuro held him back, "Kuwabara, shut up. Let Yusuke handle him." Kuwabara reluctanlty did, and the fight continued.

Yusuke jumped the gap, landing on the edge, and pulled himself up to Byakko, who looked surprised. Yusuke aimed the spirit gun at him, and shot it into his heart. Byakko was killed this time, disinigrating. Yusuke hopped back up to us, and we continued on our way. Yusuke said, "Hiei, you get the next guy. You did really well last time, and no wyou are even better." Hiei nodded and we entered a room filled with ice. I shivered, for since the room was made of ice, it was rather cold. Youko wrapped him tail around me, keeping me warm, and I leaned against his chest, considering Kuro and him were to tall for me to lean on their shoulder.

Hiei walked ahead of us and we saw the ice demon, Seryyu. (SP?) Hiei just sped up to him using his demon speed. I saw him cut the guy into pieces, again. He sheathed his sword, and Kuwabara said, "I still couldn't follow you!" yusuke added, " I saw two cuts. What about you Youko and Kuronue?" Youko said, "Well, considering we both have the same eye sight, I can answer for both of us. We saw 10, Kagome?" I said, "I'm not bragging, for I hate it, but i saw 20 cuts. Hiei? How many did you cut?" Hiei said, "20, Kagome." Kuwabara looked impressed, and so did Yusuke, again. I sighed, hating the awed looks on their faces.

We continued and I asked, "Does anyone know who the big boss is?" Everone shook their heads, "No." They said in unison. We arrived at a tower where there were a whole bunch of little demons trying to swarm us. I purified every last one of them. We ran up the stairs and when we got there, Youko and I got ready for a fight. Suddenly We all heard, "so, you once again survived up until now. Very impressive, buit this time, it is not Suzaku you will be fighting. It is I, the great demon, his sussecer, Kogemaru!" Youko and I stepped up to the demon and got ready to attck. The others backed off and left the tower, not wanting to be there while we killed the demon, He saw this and chuckled, "How sad. Youko kurama, have you really stooped so low as to side with a human wench? how pathetic." He sneered, and I got angry. The only person who ever called me that was Inuyasha, and nowe that he was dead, saying that was like an insult to his memory for me.

i shot a blast of chi at him, but the guy mearly dodged it. He ran up behind Youko and hit him on the head hard, knocking him out temperaraly. I growled, ready to rip this demon apart. He chcukled and said, "This will be over quick. A human girl, against me, the great demon kogemaru. What a joke!" I growled, "Look demon. You can call me weak, you can insult me, you can brag that you are better, but, you made two grave mistakes. One, you called me a wench, insulting inuyasha's memory, and two, you messed with Youko. Get ready to die." Now, during this, I was powering up for another shot at the demon. I shot the spirit orb at him and it hit him in the chest. He gasped, not expecting that.

Soon enough though, he was back to normal and split himself into multiple copies, technially, 4. I checked, and all of the copied had the same amount of power as the original, this was not good. Two of the copies ran up behind me and punched me in the back, knocking all of the breath out of me. those two copies then grabbed me and using their aura, or whatever it was, sent an electric shock through me. I gasped out in pain. My body could only so much, and electricution was one thing that hurt me badly.

The demon, I hated him enough not to call him by his name, then walked infront of me, "So, wench, or shoudl I say Kagome? Anyway, i'll give you a choice. You can either surrender, or you can watch as I kill off your family. Oh, and did I mention, Naraku told me all about your little frieneds and your kit. I'm so sorry." He moked me. I spat out, "I'll never surrender. nor will you kill my family!" I blasted the two demons off of me and ran up to the origianal. I had had enough of him, so I started to purify him. I sent the waves of purification straight through his black heart, burning him to ashes. I sighed in relieve. Running over to Youko, I saw that he was just waking up. He saw me and asked, "what happened?"

I replied, "after he knocked you out, we fought until he mocked my friends and Shippo, so I purified him. the remains of his ashes are over there." He nodded, and stood up. We walked out of the tower and met up with the others. After explaining what had happened, I made a portal to Koenma and we all stepped through. when Koenma saw us, he said, "Ah, you're back. What happened?" Giving Koenma a brief summary, Youko, kuro, and I left the spirit world and went back to the castle that wee all called home.

Once arriving back, Youko said, "You were awesome back there Kags, you to Kuro." I shook my head, "i didn't do much. Don't give me any credit." Kuro said, "Kagome, you need to have more confidence in yourself. You did do something, and if you hadn't, the demon world would be in caose soon enough. They kissed me, and I slightly blushed, even though they kissed me so much, I should be used to it. once that was over, I headed for the living room and plopped on the couch and popped in a horror movie, Haunting In Connecticut (Copy writed). After Popping it in, I asked the other two to join me. They did, and we all sat down and watched the movie.


	6. The Mall, and Other Things

After Kagome asked Youko and I to watch the movie with her, we agreed and sat on the couch next to her. The horror movie started out, really sad. The boy had cancer or something, and he was close to dead. His mother didn't believe this and when the docter asked if he wanted a more advanced treatment, and he said okay, he never told the docter he was seeing hallucinations. Finally the movie got to the horror parts, which weren't that scary. I almost fell asleep during the movie, and Youko _did_ fall asleep. Finally, near the end of the movie, when the boy chopped on the walls filled with the bodies, and the bodies fell out, Kagome yelped in fright and closed her eyes.

I couldn't blame her. Even though she was Emperor Enma's daughter, and way more powerful than us, she was still a teenage girl, and dead bodies falling out of walls by the dozen wasn't somethign most girls could handle. She fianlly uncovered her eyes when that part was over and leaned on my shoulder, her eyes closing quickkly. Before she fell asleep, she asked, "Kuro, can I lay on yor shoulder and go to sleep? I'm tired." She yawned and I chuckled, "Of course. Go to sleep." Soon enough she was out like a light. I followed soon after, very contint. it wasn't often a guy has the girl of his dreams fall asleep laying on his shoulder.

x x x x x x x

I woke up from a peaceful sleep and saw that both Kagome and Kuro were asleep. I also noticed, jealous of Kuro. Kagome was asleep laying on his shoulder., I had to note that this was only fair, considering that I fell asleep first, since the supposed "Scary Movie" wasn't scary at all, rather boring actually. I stood up and headed for the kitchen to get a snack. Once there, I grabbed a bowl of cereal, which was quite good actually, and sat down to eat. Soon after I started to eat, Kagome and Kuro came in the kitchen. I smiled at them, and they smiled back, even though their smiles were more of the "Oh, I am tired, but I will smile, but I will look tired while smiling" type of smile.

After finishing my cereal, while they were both finishing eating also, I left for my room to go and change. Once I got there, I grabbed a new outfit and started to put it on. Slipping the bottom part of the gi on, I heard a cough, and turned to see Kagome blushing like crazy at my door. I smirked, and asked, "When did you get here?" She blushed even harder, and stuttered, "Uh, about 10 seconds ago, you already had the pants on." I smirked some more and put the rest of the gi on and left my room, still smirking, while Kagome was still blushing like mad.

Entering the living room, we saw Kuro, and he smirked, "What happened?" He asked knowingly. I smirked even more, "Kagome jjust happened to walk into my room while I was changing, she saw me shirtless." Kuro smirked knowingly. Kagome blushed some more, her face now as red as a tomato. After she stopped blushing, which took a few minutes, I sggested, "Why don't we all go over to the mall? It would be nice to go out together again." They both nodded and we headed for the room with all of our human clothing and picked out outfits.

I chose a white wife beater and a pair of tight jeans with some converse (Copy Writed) . Kuro also chose a white wife beater with a pair of baggy jeans and a pair of Nikes (Copy Writed) . Kagome chose a white shirt that said, "If you think I'm crazy, you should see my friends" and a pair of boot cut jeans with a pair of FOX (copy writed) shoes. I also grabbed a baseball cap to hide my ears, and Kuro took his hat off. After I disguised my tail, and Kuro disguied his wings, Kagome made us a portal to the spirit world. Once there, she asked, "Koenma, little brother, we want to go to the mall. Please let us go." After using her puppy dog face, he agreed and made us a portal to the outskirts of the town where no one would see us come in.

Once we got to the human world, we walked toward the bus stop. When we got there, the bus was just arriving, so we hopped on and sat down. Unluckily, the same girl who had been flirting with Kuro and me a few days earlier was sitting behind us again and brightened up when she saw us. When we sat down, she squealed silently, "You're back! how have you been?" Answering for Kuro, since he seemed to be struggling not to punch the girl, I replied, trying to be patient, "Fine." The girl didn't hear my dismisal tone and continued to chat my ears off.

Thankfully, the ride was over a few minutes later and we got off. Unluckily, the girl got off with Kagome, Kuro, and I. She asked, "Are you going to the mall too?" We nodded. The annoying girl continued to follow us, annoying all of us. When we got to the mall, she got persistant, and said in a sickenly sweet voice, "Tell you what, when you ever get tired of that bitch next to you, i'm available." That was it, she had crossed the line. Growling, I said to her in the coldest voice I could manage, "Look, girl, get away from us now. You crossed the line when you called Kagome a bitch. Get away now before i decide ti slice that throat of yours." She scampered away, very intimidated.

Kuro growled, "That bitch crossed the line. If I ever see her again, you better stop me from killing her." I nodded, before Kagome reached up and put her hands on our shoulders, "Calm down. It's okay. Don't kill her, you'll get in trouble." We calmed down and started to walk through the mall, scanning from store to store. After browsing for a bit, I pulled Kagome into hot Topic and Kuro followed. I dragged her over to the shirts, where there was a shirt that said, "Hello, my name is... demon lover." I was pretty sure that the shirt was made for human Twilight fan, but it worked perfectly. She slipped the shirt over her head, and it fit perfectly. She started to go up to pay for it, but I beat her to it. this would be my gift.

She started to protest but quickly closed her mouth, realizing it would be no use to argue. We all three left the store and Kuro said, "I need to get something from somewhere, can you just meet me in th food court in 2 hours?" We nodded, and went our seperate ways. I went with Kagome to JCPenny. She dragged me over to the men's clothes and made me try on a baggy shirt with the human band Greenday on the front. I had to admit that it looked good on me. Kagome paid for it, insisting she give me something in return for the gift earlier, and we went wandering around the rest of the mall for the next couple of hours, wondering what Kuro was up to.

Finally, after wandering the mall and trying to keep all of the girls away from me and all the guys away from her, it was time to head for the food court. We walked over to the other side of the mall where the food ciourt was and saw Kuro waving at us once we got there. We walked up to him and I saw two bags in his hands. I said, "Someone went on a shopping spree." He nodded and Kuro said, "You want to go and eat?" We nodded and I asked, "Any suggestions?" Kagome looked thoughtful and suggested, "why don't we eat at Chick-Fil-A (copywrited)?"

We agreed, and headed for Chick-Fil-A (copywrited). Once there, I ordered a sandwich and a Dr. Pepper (Copywrited). Kuro and Kagome ordered the same thing, except that Kuro ordered fries as well. While waiting for our food to come, we sat down at an empty table, recieving several stares from the girls around us. I silently sighed, I didn't want to go through this again. The staring finally became to much after a group of 15 girls walked in, coming frmo some sort of party, it seemed, and started to stare at us as well with a glazed look in their eyes.

Kuro seemed to be as annoyed as I was, and so did Kagome. I finally got passded the point of annoyed and stood up and faced all of the girls and said, "Look, girls. This is getting ridiculous. Stop staring at us, and leave us alone. Both of us are taken, so you can stop your stupid fantasizing and get a boyfriend." They all looked away, disappointed. When our food came, we all ate quickly and decided to leave. We left the mall and headed for the bus stop. Once we reached it, the bus was just pulling up and we climbed on after paying our fairs. Thankfully the annoying girl who sat behind us earlier wasn't there.

The bus started again and I took a short nap while waiting for us to arrive at our destination. Soon after, Kags shook me awake because the bus was pulling up to our stop. We thanked the driver and stepped off th bus. We walked for a couple of minutes until we were around no one and Kags made a portal and we stepped back into the castle. After we went in to put our bags up, Kuro turned toward Kags and said, "I have a couple of things I want to give you. You too Youko." I started to protest that he didn't need to get me anything, but gave up and agreed, it was useless to argue with him when he had his mind set on something.

He stopped and put his bags down on the nearest table, and pulled out what looked like a very expensive, fancy kimono. He said, "Here Kagome, this is for you." She started tp protest, "But this looks..." She was imturrupted when Kuro walked up to her and kissed her. Pulling away from her, he said, "It is a gift, and it would hurt me if you didn't accept it." So of course, she accepted it. He turned to me and said, "You will get yours tonight." I nodded. Kagome walked to her room to put on her new kimono, and I asked Kuro, "Do you think we should ask her to mate us? Or should we wait?"

He looked thoughtful, "Well, I do want her to be our mate as much as you do. i think we should wait. we just found each other again not very long ago, so lets get back into the swing of things first." I nodded, that was a good idea. Asking her now might be too soon. Soon after, Kagome came back in her kimono. I stared, she was beautiful. The kimono was a light red, with flowers, and if fit her perfectly. She spinned around so we could see the back. The knot in the back was in a butterfly knot, symboling that she wasn't married. Oh, crap! The kimono made me realize that I hadn't been using the correct respect when speaking to Kagome! I said, "Kags, i'm sorry."

She looked confused, "What are you saying sorry for Youko?" I said, "We haven't been giving you the proper respect, just calling you by your first name." She chuckled, "Don't worry about it. I love you guys. And I overheard you both talking a few minutes ago when you said you wanted to mate me." She had a slight flirty tone in her voice. For the first time, I slightly blushed, and so did Kuro. She added, "I want to, to answer your question. but it would be better if we waited. I still have to fight Naraku, and he would come after you if he smelled the fact that we were mates." I nodded, for her logic was understandable and correct, it would be better if we waited. But, I was overjoyed, for she did say she wanted to.

Kuro looked just as excited as I was. This was great news! The girl we loved was soon going to be our mate after we defeated Naraku! Kagome asked, "So how do I look?" I snapped out of my thoughts, and stuttered, "Uh, y..you l...look g...good." I mentally slapped myself. To say that she looked good was an insult! She was beautiful in the kimono. She smiled, "That has to be the first time that you've ever stuttered Youko." I nodded in agreement, it had been. usually I was _making_ people stutter, not the other way around.

She went back to her room, and Kuro turned to me, a look of contintment on her face, "Thang god! She loves us, and wants to mate us, Youko. this is the best day of all of my life." I nodded, it was the best day i've hadin a long long time. We left back for our rooms and I went to the library to research how to seperate Kurama and me. At the thought, Kurama woke up. 'Youko, do you think there is such a thing?' He asked. I nodded, I do, if not, it never hurts to look. He agreed and I started to search through thr vast room of knowledge that we called the library.


End file.
